Charlotte
by PotionsForSev
Summary: A series of short stories about Sirius Black, his daughter Charlotte, and Remus Lupin. "I'll never put her down!" "You are ridiculous." Not in order of age.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

He held the baby like she was made of glass. He felt like he was too rough to hold her. His baby- his daughter.

Charlotte Lily Black, the one and only. He kissed her tuft of dark brown hair.

Remus watched with a smile playing on his lips- ''You haven't put Charlotte down in three days, Sirius,"

"I won't put her down ever."

"You are ridiculous." Remus replied.

"I didn't know Charlotte existed until two months ago!" Sirius cried defensively, and to prove his point sat down on the couch with Charlotte on his chest. "That is Melissa's fault."

Melissa was the mother of Charlotte. Melissa had not wanted Sirius to have Charlotte although he was a innocent man now, and Charlotte had eventually been placed in the custody of Sirius.

"Don't mention that female dog under my roof!" Sirius pushed out his stomach so Charlotte bounced, earning him one tiny, toothless grin.

"Female dog? You mean...?"

"Charlotte could be listening."

Remus got up to get an aspirin from the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2: Charlotte's First Word

_Still don't own Harry Potter. sigh._

* * *

__"Come on, Char," Sirius cooed to his daughter. "Say, 'daddy' or 'pranks' or-"

Remus laughed at his friend. "I assure you she will not say pranks. She might say Moony though."

Charlotte showed off her toothless grin at her guardians as Sirius cried, "Be quiet Moony or I'll have her call you arse!"

Sirius turned back to his daughter. "Say something, baby girl. Say daddy!"

Charlotte gurgled. "Moo-neh."

Sirius gaped as Remus laughed so hard his sides hurt. "Told-you-so!"

Charlotte would never know what she said to make her guardians act like kids.


	3. Chapter 3: Stephen

_I am not the goddess you mortals call J.K. Rowling._

* * *

Charlotte Black was in nursery school. Miss Patty, her teacher adored her. "She's so cute!" She often told Sirius.

"So you're saying she doesn't color on the walls here?"

Miss Patty forced a smile. "Uh- no."

"Alright." Sirius pushed past her and into the classroom. A few toddlers began to cry when they realized he wasn't their Dad.

One was gripping his leg so Sirius had to shake her off.

Sirius found Charlotte but not in the greatest place. She was with...a boy! (coloring with him.) "Charlotte..who's this?"

Charlotte giggled. "Stephen! He's my boyfrien'!"

Stephen shortly had to switch nursery schools.


	4. Chapter 4: A Hairy Little Problem

_Still don't own Harry Potter..I would like to thank my lovely reviewers for the awesome reviews..THANKS!_

_Oh, and these chapters don't go in order. P.S. This is a short one. _

* * *

''C'mon, Charlotte, just let go..'' Sirius pleaded.

Remus moaned. ''Charlotte Black please let go!''

Charlotte giggled and let go of Remus' hair.

''Wow, and you thought you were balding _earlier!'' _Sirius laughed.

Remus scowled. ''You little brat, you,'' He tickled Charlotte's little baby tummy.

''Hey! Paws off my lady!''


	5. Chapter 5: Pink Nail Polish

Aren't you lucky? Two chapters in one day!

Still Do Not Own Harry Potter.

''Moony, can you babysit Char for a few hours?''

Remus nodded absent mindedly. Sirius had not been informed Remus had drank a dreamless sleep potion about five minutes ago. ''Mmhmm..bye Sirius..'' He mumbled as Sirius disapparated.

THREE HOURS LATER

Remus was sound asleep when Sirius returned. Sirius immediately cried, ''Sleeping on the job?! CHARLOTTE!''

He checked her room. Empty. His room. Empty. Every room. EMPTY!

''Gah!''

Just then, Remus rolled over.

Oh and Charlotte let out a tiny giggle.

And Sirius remembered magic.

''Point me Charlotte Black.'' He murmured and slapped his forehead when his wand pointed to the cupboard. He opened it and found Charlotte painting the inside pink with nail polish.

''Merlin.'' Sirius moaned.

Well, sorry about any mistakes. I had to type this up on my iPod and autocorrect is awful..


	6. Chapter 6: James Potter

_Thanks for the reviews: Catheline, toujours belle, CescaHerondaleMorgenstern13. Gabi. and daughterofposideon12._

_If you wish upon a star... I'll still never own Harry Potter..._

* * *

"Dear Charlie,

Want to go to the Spring Dance? You're hot.

-Jeremiah''

Sirius gaped at the paper he found in his thirteen year old daughters jeans. Jeremiah needs to work on his flirting!

He ran into Remus' room, picked him up around the middle from his bed, and carried him to Charlotte's room where she currently was spending her Easter break. Remus protested very much. "SIRIUS BLACK!" He shouted as soon as he was dropped on the floor.

Charlotte stared at her father and his best friend. "Hi Dad and Moony?'' She said uncertainly.

"Who is Jeremiah?" Sirius demanded.

"He's this arrogant toe rag in my year. He has this little gang and hexes people for fun!"

Sirius fainted.

* * *

_I am running out of ideas here. Any suggestions? _


	7. Chapter 7: Babies

_So I'm back. Hiya. :) _

_Disclaimer: Will never ever ever ever ever ever ever ever own Harry Potter._

* * *

''Daddy?''

''Yes, Char?''

''How are babies made?''

Sirius blushed furiously, looking at his seven year old daughter. Remus smirked, wondering how Sirius would handle this.

Sirius, of course, noticed. ''Oh, I don't know. Why don't you ask Uncle Remus? He knows.''

''How are babies made, Uncle Remus?''

Remus' smirk slid off his face. ''Uhh.. ..go wash up for dinner.''


	8. Little Lambs

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

''Moony, I don't want to.''

''You have to!''

''Can't Charlotte sleep without me?''

''No. She threw her bottle at me.''

''Ugh!'' Sirius groaned, trudging up the stairs and into Charlotte's room. Charlotte was standing up in her crib, clutching a stuffed wolf. ''Dada sing!'' Charlotte grinned toothlessly.

Sirius plastered a fake smile on his face. ''Lay down, Char, and daddy will sing.'' Charlotte plopped down in her crib and kicked her feet with excitement. Sirius sighed softly and sang, ''Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb-''

Remus laughed slightly as he held the recording videocamera.


End file.
